Blood VS Fullmetal
by DonDonatello
Summary: Em um futuro distante, uma guerra de proporções inimagináveis quase devastou a humanidade,que aos poucos tenta voltar, porem uma nova guerra entre humanos e maquinas pode colocar tudo isso a perder.


Chovia torrencialmente, a água fria que aos poucos encharcava a terra logo terminava de esfriar o corpo dele, ainda não acreditava que tínhamos falhado...

_Lenon... Lenon acorda... Te... Temos que chegar ao altar falta pouco, por favor, acorda!

Era inútil, meu parceiro estava morto, eu estava sozinha mais uma vez... E mais uma vez, cercada de corpos após uma sangrenta batalha, será que só trago desgraça e morte para as pessoas, por muito tempo havia me perguntado isso, tinha esquecido a dor de perder alguém que se ama, infelizmente fui forçada a lembrar dela hoje...

[Três anos depois, ruínas da capital, 14h53min da tarde].

Meus cabelos azulados novamente longos rolavam no vento, a cada quilômetro eu me aproximava cada vez mais da nova metrópole, Tupã, A cidade era uma gigantesca nave de 170 mil quilômetros quadrados que havia sido construída sobre o cruzador aéreo Tessalonicenses, primeira arma usada na 5° guerra mundial no ano de 2318, graças a ela todo o lado ocidental da Europa e parte das Américas foram destruídos com o uso de bombas químicas, mas isso foi á 23 anos atrás.

_Até que enfim cheguei. Suspirei desacelerando minha moto e me preparando para passar pelo pedágio, após me aproximar da entrada da cidade pude ver os guardas fortemente armados fazendo o sinal para que eu parasse, desliguei a moto e deixei que me revistassem.

_Qual o seu nome. Perguntou um deles.

_Aurea Blacksmith.

_Idade?

_18 anos, Numero de registro 789-4015.

_O que é isso? Indagou o guarda ao achar minhas armas.

_ Duas pistolas Magnun 45, modelo XIV modificadas, eu tenho porte.

_Mostre-nos.

Retirei do bolso do meu casaco uma insígnia metálica em tom platina na forma de um pássaro, onde estavam gravadas as seguintes inscrições; Glória á quem morre pelos seus irmãos de sangue e raça.

_Sentimos muito pelo o importuno, pode entrar. Disseram eles me devolvendo a insígnia, após colocá-la de volta no casaco dei partida e passei pelo salão de embarque acima das construções originais da Tessalonicenses, ao entrar na curva de um túnel tive a visão deslumbrante da cidade já que haviam vitrais nos túneis possibilitando ver toda a Tupã de ângulos impressionantes, vários veículos passavam por mim em alta velocidade, o ritimo agitado era algo que não se via nas demais cidades do mundo, as poucas que sobraram sequer tinham tal sensação de tranqüilidade, em poucas podíamos ver as pessoas convivendo como se tudo fosse normal, às vezes esquecer que o mundo fora dessa fortaleza é literalmente inabitável faz bem para a mente, pois afinal os seres humanos precisam de sonhos para viver. Lembrei-me da ultima vez que vim a esta cidade junto de meu mestre de tiro, perdida em meus pensamentos quase atropelei um jovem que vendia flores perto de um semáforo, logo reparei que já estava fora do túnel e que havia pilotado 45 quilômetros em linha reta.

_Mais cuidado moça! Berrou o garoto se levantando e voltando a vender suas flores, corei de vergonha e procurei um hotel para passar a noite, foi quando eu cheguei ao Rules Of Night, um hotelzinho barato para viajantes que não tinham muito dinheiro, não era meu caso, porem não gostaria de pagar caro por uma diária de luxo sendo que não ia usar muito deles, só precisava de um lugar para dormir e descansar da viajem longa.

[Setor 27, Casa de maquinas da cidade de Tupã, 02h25min da madrugada].

Alguns guardas faziam à vigília, furtivamente uma garota de cabelos brancos curtos até a altura do pescoço, invadiu o local, e com uma faca militar matou todos os guardas precisamente sem chamar a atenção, depois, ela seguiu para o reator principal onde de seus pulsos retirou um cabo conector e o plugou no computador do mesmo.

_Hackear códigos de segurança, instalar vírus, tempo de destruição; 2 minutos. Após programar o vírus, a garota saiu do local guardando a faca na bainha que estava na coxa direita, ao se afastar o reator explodiu causando a destruição de 7 de 12 reatores que sustentavam a energia da cidade, os guardas da cidade começaram a se dirigir para o local, eu já estava acordada municiando minhas armas, sabia exatamente que tinha feito aquilo, guardei minhas pistolas nos coldres e levei 3 carregadores para cada, subi na moto e segui para o setor 29, que provavelmente era onde estaria à verdadeira culpada, tudo estava saindo como planejado para mim, varias testemunhas a tinham visto seguindo para uma igreja abandonada na divisa com o setor 30, igrejas, passar por esses lugares era típico dela, ao chegar no lugar indicado a encontrei ajoelhada no altar,em frente a imagem de Jesus cristo, cultuado séculos atrás por quase toda a humanidade.

_Rezar te faz achar que é um pouco humana? Indaguei a ela enquanto sacava minhas armas.

_Não é isso, sempre fui curiosa para conhecer a mitologia cristã, agora que entendi por que os humanos o cultuavam no passado, o fato de existir alguém cujas virtudes eram incorruptíveis, faziam as pessoas terem um modelo de como elas deveriam ser e de como deveriam trabalhar juntas para construir o mundo melhor. Disse ela ainda olhando os vitrais.

_Mas você já sabe como terminou a história dele?

_Sim, mas não posso dizer que a historia dele tenha terminado, afinal, seus feitos foram lembrados pela humanidade durante milênios, o problema foi que o ser humano usou seu nome para destruírem outros de sua própria espécie, eu não entendo... Por que algo tão bonito como o exemplo deste humano se tornou motivo para matar.

_Muitos começaram a fazer o mesmo questionamento, isso gerou o fim do cristianismo no final do século passado, final das contas, a religião só serviu para nos atrasar, causar guerras e mais guerras.

_Isso me deixa um pouco triste.

Apontei a arma para ela mirando em sua cabeça.

_É estranho, maquinas não têm sentimentos, então você não pode estar triste, alias, isso também não muda o fato que vou ter que te matar.

_Se sou uma maquina o certo não seria me matar e sim me desativar. Ela colocou a mão sobre a bainha em sua coxa. _E sentimentos são estímulos causados pelo cérebro para definir estados corporais, ou seja, não existem sentimentos em vocês também!

Ela avançou em minha direção no exato momento em que dei meu primeiro tiro, a bala passou de raspão em seu rosto fazendo um pequeno corte, logo um fluido azul começou a sair de seu ferimento.

_A presença disso em seu corpo, é só para parecer que você tem sangue? Hein Linety?

Comecei a atirar varias vezes contra ela, a mesma desviou quase que com precisão partindo vários projéteis ao meio com a faca e quase que se aproximando de mim, quando meus primeiros cartuchos acabaram, tive que fugir de suas ferozes investidas, sua lamina fez vários cortes leves em meus braços e no rosto, os que não acertaram meu corpo fizeram questão de destroçar meu casaco, deixando meu peitoral "protegido" apenas pelo meu top preto, quando terminei de carregar disparei 5 tiros de cada arma, 3 deles acertaram suas coxas e seu abdômen fazendo o fluido azul se espalhar mais e mais pelo chão da igreja abandonada, graças aos danos que causei o ritimo de seus ataques diminuíram descarreguei as pistolas nela sem pensar porem poucos disparos acertaram deixando-a ainda mais lenta, quando viu que mais uma vez tinha que recarregar Linety se aproximou com tudo em minha direção, fui obrigada a me proteger com as pistolas, por milagre consegui recarregar no exato momento uma das armas, quando bloqueei sua faca com a pistola descarregada, com a outra mirei precisamente em sua cabeça e atirei, ao ver uma grande quantidade de fluido esguichar na parede por um momento pensei que tinha ganhado, mas ela conseguiu se esquivar por pouco porem havia feito um grande corte em sua testa.

_Maldita!. Bradei ao sentir a lamina de sua faca penetrar meu braço esquerdo deixando minha arma carregada cair, ela chutou meu abdômen me empurrando para trás lançando-me ao chão e aproveitou meu descuido para tentar fugir, ao cair rapidamente troquei o cartucho da arma descarregada e dei 2 tiros acertando sua coluna, ela caiu berrando de dor e rastejando para o canto dos vitrais que tinham a imagem da crucificação.

_A falha de vocês Ciborgs, é que sua estrutura se assemelha a dos humanos, agora que provavelmente você não vai andar nem correr. Aproximei-me com dificuldade e apontei a arma para sua cabeça novamente.

_Suas ultimas palavras Linety.

_Sistema de proteção emergencial ativado, Pulso Eletromagnético!

_Droga!

Ela passou toda a eletricidade de seu corpo para suas mãos e as encostou ao solo da igreja, causando uma grande explosão destruindo parte do edifico, o barulho e a fumaça chamaram a atenção dos guardas que rapidamente chegaram e me encontraram, me aproximei do local da explosão e vi que ela tinha aberto um buraco de mais de 72 andares passando por 40 setores diferentes, eu a tinha perdido de vista.

_Vadia!. Essa foi á única coisa que consegui dizer, peguei minhas armas e tive que novamente me identificar para os guardas.

_Seu nome.

_Aurea Blacksmith, 18 anos, numero de registro 789-4015, sou uma Caramuru.

Ao dizer minha ocupação, os guardas se afastaram e começaram a comentar, meu trabalho não havia terminado, e eu ainda tinha que mata-la mas isso ficaria para outro dia.

[Setor 102, subterrâneos da cidade de Tupã, 03h12min da madrugada]

Eu estava ferida, apenas conseguia rastejar, não tinha forças suficientes para conseguir reparar os danos, ao chegar perto de um beco que dava acesso á um conjunto de casas literalmente parei, meus pulmões estavam quase sem oxigênio, e meu bombeador de lítio estava parando aos poucos, senti naquele momento que eu ia desativar.

_Meu deus, moça você está bem?

Um humano jovem, de cabelos negros longos até os ombros se aproximou de mim e me sustentou em seus braços.

_Não sei que coisa azul é essa saindo de você, mas tá na cara que você está muito mal!

_Q... Qual... Qual é o seu nome?. Perguntei com dificuldade.

_Me chamo Luminicari, mas depois nos apresentamos, você precisa de ajuda agora.

Com um sorriso largo em meu rosto sussurrei em seu ouvido.

_Obrigada, Luminicari.

Sua face corou, não entendi essa reação, mas não estava apta a fazer perguntas, procurei descansar enquanto luminicari me levava para algum lugar, não sei como definir minha atitude naquele momento, algo me dizia que poderia confiar nele.

_To em casa! Pessoal Kit médico rápido!. Gritou ele, rapidamente duas garotas surgiram, ambas ruivas e parecidas uma á outra, diferenciadas apenas pelo corte de cabelo.

_Lumi, quem é ela?. Perguntou a que usava um rabo de cavalo segurando uma caixa com uma cruz verde pintada nela.

_Eu não sei Bellatrix, mas ela ta machucada, cadê o papai?

_Vou ver na oficina. Saiu ela deixando a caixa sobre a mesa enquanto Luminicari me colocava deitada no sofá.

_Trazendo garotas para dentro de casa, Você está crescendo hein maninho.

_Para de me zoar e me ajuda aqui Armênia.

Os dois me colocaram de bruços e retiraram alguns projéteis de mim, um deles que estava alojado na coluna me fez apagar quando foi retirado, acordei horas depois deitada em uma cama, os ferimentos abertos tinham sido costurados e não havia mais fluido saindo, já podia sentir minhas pernas de novo, porem não estavam respondendo aos estímulos como antigamente.

_Você é uma criatura fascinante. Disse um homem de cabelos negros e curtos no estilo social de corte, sentado em minha frente.

_Me chamo Lessie Alucard, mas pode me chamar de Less.

_Linety, não tenho sobrenome.

_Meu filho te trouxe aqui ontem à noite, você estava sangrando muito, se é que aquilo era sangue, parecia mais com Lítio, logo que retiramos todas aquelas balas alojadas me dei conta de que você era uma Ciborg.

_Prometo não causar problemas, agradeço os reparos.

_Relaxa e calma. Falou Less em um sorriso aberto e acolhedor.

_Você é bem detalhada para uma ciborg, existem órgãos internos, sistema digestivo, respiratório, até mesmo um reprodutor.

_Não vai me entregar?

_Não ganharia nada com isso, só estou curioso em saber como exatamente você funciona, desculpe o jeito mas é curiosidade mecânica.

Sorri brevemente, numa reação que eu poderia definir como ter achado engraçado o que ele disse.

_Você parece até ter emoções, seu criador é um gênio.

_Meu corpo é movido à energia produzida pela combustão de todos os tipos de nutrientes, desde carboidratos á proteínas e vitaminas, mas não é o que me mantêm viva, entretanto é o necessário para a produção sintetizada de lítio orgânico, que lubrifica as demais partes do meu corpo, aumentando a velocidade de meus movimentos.

_Entre aspas, o que seria seu sangue.

_Isso mesmo.

_Interessante, o que acontece caso você não se "alimente"?

_Perco velocidade de movimento, e meu corpo sofre fadiga devido à falta de lubrificação.

_Isso seria como se você estivesse cansada?

_Isso mesmo, exatamente isso.

_Pare de amolá-la papai, ela precisa comer agora. Disse Luminicari chegando com um prato de comida em mãos.

_Ok, pode passar um tempo com a sua namorada.

_Ela não é minha namorada!. Berrou ele para seu pai, um sentimento estranho e inexplicável tomou minha mente e comecei a rir, Luminicari e seu pai ficaram me olhando e logo começaram a rir também, a situação não poderia ser mais favorável, seria aqui que eu teria de me esconder por um tempo.

[Continua]


End file.
